I just want to LOVE you
by aka yamada
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! hinata semakin frustasi akan hal ini, ditambah Kiba yang melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.. apa yang harus dilakukan? semua bercampur menjadi satu, bahagia, sedih, kecewa, bimbang... RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanyaa~~

Karena ini fict PERTAMA saya..

Jadi moon maap kalo jelek~ *nunduk nunduk*

I Just Want to Love You

Pairing: First: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Second: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Rate: T - M

Pairing: Masashi K.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.

Warning : Typo, jelek, geje, dll~

Chapter 1: Heart...Love...Sadness..

Normal POV

Pagi ini Naruto sedang siap siap untuk menuju Hokage Mansion, karena hari ini Tsunade akan memberikan misi kepada Tim Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai. Karena merasa misi ini terlalu sulit, akhirnya tim Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, dan Kiba ditunjuk untuk membantu. Ini adalah misi memberantas ampas ampas Akatsuki, seperti Kisame dan Zetsu.

"YO! Nenek, aku sudah siap!" kata pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sambil membawa tas yang besar, Tsunade yang melihat sebagian besar isi tas tersebut adalah ramen instan, hanya geleng geleng kepala.

"Ba...baiklah..aa..aku merasa... sudah le..lengkap..Hokage kelima, ki..kita sudah..boleh berangkat?" siapa lagi yang tidak kenal suara gagap ini, yap. Hinata lah yang bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Hm, silahkan berangkat." Balas perempuan pertama yang menjadi hokage tersebut.

Naruto POV

Aku tak menyangka sama sekali. Sakura-chan! Dia pergi menjalani misi bersama aku lagi! Aku tak peduli apa apa lagi, yang jelas sekarang aku senang sekali! Sampai ketua Yamato geleng geleng kepala terhadapku yang _over energic _ini.

"Na...naruto-kun.." suara terbata bata nan mungil terdengar di telingaku.

"Ah, Hinata! Ada apa?" tanyaku, namun padangan mataku tetap tidak beralih ke Sakura-chan yang sedang mengambil alat-alat medis bersama Shizune.

"a...Aku cuman ingin me...memberitahu, Yamato sensei..." belum sempat ia melanjutkan omongannya, ia sudah keburu pingsan. Otomatis aku langsung menggendongnya.

"dasar aneh" gerutu ku kecil.

Oya, aku lupa memberitahu, aku dan Sakura sudah jadian loh!

Hinata POV

Memalukan! Belom selesai aku bicara, sudah terlanjur pingsan! Kami-sama, apakah dia bisa berpaling kepadaku? Kami-sama, tolong aku!

"Hinata, kamu sudah membuat kita telat 2 jam 16 menit 22 detik." Kata si penggemar anjing tersebut sambil melihati jam tangannya.

"Hi..hiyaaa, maaaf!" kataku sambil menundukan kepala-ku dalam-dalam.

"YO! Hinata sudah bangun, ayo kita berangkat Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sambil memamerkan gigi putih dan rapihnya itu.

DEG

Hatiku menjerit ketika melihat Naruto memeluk Sakura dari belakang, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Lalu hanya memegang dan mengelus-ngelus tangan Naruto yang ada di perutnya. Hatiku bagaikan terpecah belah melihat itu. Lalu, kulihat Naruto mencium leher bagian kanan Sakura, kulihat sesekali Naruto menjilat-jilat leher Sakura. Dan perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut hanya mendesah kecil.

Ya Kami-sama...kenapa bisa seperti ini..?

Normal POV

"Sakura-sama, kamu sudah yakin semua alat medis sudah kamu bawa?" tanya perempuan berambut indigo tersebut.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Semua sudah kupersiapkan!" Balas gadis itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi, kesal karena menganggap Sakura adalah gadis yang ceroboh seperti saat masih kecil.

"Hei, hei, Hinata. Kau pikir Sakura-chan itu gadis ceroboh apa?" tiba tiba pemuda berambut pirang ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ti..tidak Naruto-kun...aku.." belum sempat gadis bermata lavender tersebut berbicara, lawan bicara dia sudah pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri.

Tak terasa butiran air bening yang sedikit asin keluar dari mata lavender gadis tersebut, terus menerus keluar hingga membanjiri gadis jelita tersebut.

"Hey, Hinata! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Cepat kesini~!" terlihat dari gerbang desa tersebut ada laki laki berambut coklat dengan anjing yang sangat besar berteriak kepadanya.

"Ya...aku siap!" kata perempuan tersebut sambil berlari kecil menuju ke arah laki laki tersebut.

**Aka Yamada**

Hinata POV

"A..apa? Naruto-kun dan Sakura-sama...sudah melakukan 'itu'?" kataku kaget setelah diberitahu Sai, teman Naruto-kun yang perut-nya kelihatan.

"Sepertinya, lihatlah Naruto. Sejak mereka bermalam di penginapan saat melakukan misi di Sunagakure, Naruto dan Sakura sering tersenyum penuh arti...berarti mereka pasti sudah melakukan...'itu'!" kata laki-laki bermuka pucat tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mu...mustahil, mustahil!

Sa...sakura-sama dan Naruto-kun...

melakukan itu?

Ke...kenapa? kenapa tidak sama aku saja? Aku rela...keperawananku hilang bersama kamu, naruto!

Sakura POV

Ok, kurasa Hinata menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Sejak aku pacaran dengan Naruto, baka orange itu...dia selalu mengincarku!

"Sa...sakura-sama.." ah si menyebalkan idiot itu muncul lagi.

"Apa maumu, gagap? Cepat beritahu! Naruto terpaksa menunggu cuman gara gara kau pingsan, bodoh!" aku membentaknya, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya tersebut.

"A...apa kamu...sudah...me..melaku..kan i...'itu' dengan Naruto..?" kata lawan bicaraku itu.

DEG

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" aku membentaknya sebagai topeng penutup rasa maluku.

"Kau...melakukannya kan Sakura-sama?"

"A...aku tidak akan pernah membicarakannya, berhentilah berkhayal Hinata." Aku memalingkan mukaku ke jalan yang berbatu itu.

"Aku suka Naruto."

"A...apa?"

"Ya... Ak..aku suka Naruto.."

"Kau pikir dia akan menyukai mu jika kamu menolongnya saat ia hampir dihabisi oleh Pein, gagap?"

"SAKURA-SAMA! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Lalu..."

Hei, Hinata... kau menyebalkan!

"Sakura! Ayo kesini~ Sai bilang dia mulai naksir ke Ino lho~" tiba tiba pria berambut kuning atau... pacarku datang menghampiriku dan merangkulku, mengelus punggung-ku. Hah dia memang selalu mencari kesempatan.

"A..apa? ikutaan!" aku berlari kecil ke tempat arah laki laki pucat itu. Meninggalkan perempuan lembut tersebut.

**Aka Yamada**

Normal POV

"Kau... Sakura-sama..." perlahan suaranya tersendat, seperti ingin menangis. Dan benar, dia memang menangis. Air mata keluar perlahan dari mata putih indahnya.

Yah, mimpi memang berbeda dengan... kenyataan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Perempuan indigo itu-pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, tentunya bersama teman temannya, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Ketua Yamato, dan... guru Kurenai tidak bisa ikut dalam misi ini karena sedang menghamili anak mendiang Asuma, jadi diganti oleh ketua Kakashi. Orang yang setia dengan buku peninggalan (yang biasa dipanggil senin mesum oleh naruto) Jiraiya *Author: maap kalo salah ketik! DX* . Naruto sering bilang kalau itu adalah novel mesum, tapi siapa yang peduli?

Naruto POV

Ok, kuakui aku memang terlalu jahat. Aku membentaknya berapa kali. Dia memang sudah... menyatakan perasaannya. Namun aku tak bisa menerimanya, sama sekali tidak bisa! Karena Sakura memang sudah membuatku gila, tak bisa mengontrol diri, sama sekali tidak bisa.

Flashback...

Dimana aku dan teman temanku merayakan keberhasilan Pein dari Konohagakure, setelah teman teman pulang, jam menunjukan jam 12 malam.

"Sakura-chan, kamu tidak pulang? Teman teman yang lain sudah pulang lho, kamu berani pulang sendiri?" godaku.

"Idiot! Aku tidak bodoh~! Aku kuat!"

"hehe, seberapa kuat aku dengan ka..." belom sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku..

BLARR!

Petir menyambar. Lalu lampu mati seketika.

"Kyaaa!" gadis cantik jelita tersebut langsung memeluk erat punggungku, sehingga... mukanya menyentuh dadaku yang bidang.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Aku dapat merasakan detak jantung perempuan ini, kenapa? Bukankah ia menyukai Sasuke?

"Sakura..." aku berbisik kecil.

"Ku...kumohon jangan melepasku.." ia membalas dengan suara yang kecil, sehingga agak susah mendengarnya karena bersamaan dengan kerasnya hujan yang turun.

"Sa..."

"Aku menyukaimu." Hanya 2 kata itu. Hanya 2 kata itu. Hanya 2 kata itu! Yang aku dambakan dari dulu.. Aku melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf..." ia berusaha keluar dari pelukannya. Kutarik mukanya, kutekukan sedikit lututku. Aku menciumnya. Ciuman pertama aku, yang berlangsung sangat manis dan indah. Bibirnya yang berasa cherry, pipinya yang halus menekan pipiku. Membuat akal sehat dengan akal pikiran seram bertarung.

"Aah.." aku mendesah kecil. Ia menjilat mulutku. Tumben sekali perempuan yang berinisiatif duluan? Lalu dengan pelan aku membuka sedikit mulutku. Lidah kami bertemu. Saling menyerang dengan ganas.

Ciuman hangat menjadi panas.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, kami hampir melakukannya, saat aku mulai memasukannya...

"Cukup Sakura.." aku mendesah kecil. Aku tidak mau, ini belum saatnya.

"Na...naruto..." ia mendesah dengan halus. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut katun milikku. Membuatku meneguk ludah, menahan nafsu yang kumiliki.

"Na...ru.." ia memeluk leherku lagi. Rambutnya menyentuh leherku.

**Aka Yamada**

"berhenti, Sakura. Kamu bisa hamil.." ucapku perlahan.

"A...aku...tidak...pe...duli.." ucap gadis berambut pink itu.

"SAKURA!" bentakku.

Tiba-tiba, seakan dihidupkan lagi, matanya yang suram kembali hijau.

"Ah...maaf..." dia mengatakannya dengan menutup wajah jelitanya dengan kedua kakinya.

Perlahan aku merebahkan tubuhnya di bantal yang berisi bulu angsaku dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

"Oyasuminasai..."

.

.

.

~end of flashback

"Naruto, hei, Naruto!" aku disadarkan dari lamunanku oleh teman baikku, Sai.

"Ya, ada apa?" aku mengucek mataku.

"Hinata... Hinata terserang oleh Kisame!"

"A...apa?"

~To Be Continued~

Fic pertama akachan! Yosh!

Well, ONE THING:

R

E

V

I

E

W

Maap kalo jelek, new author here... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

YO! Akachan bahagia banget, meskipun yang review cuman dikit, tapi itu lebih baik daripada gaada, huahaahhaa

Bagi yang minta NaruHina diperbanyak, bakal ada di chapter ini lho ^^, karena cerita ini diperbanyak ke alur kecemburuan, dan tenang aja, naru bakal mulai suka ma hina ko' seiring perjalanan mereka, malah akachan udah siapin lemon di akhir akhir, wkwkwk

Kok jadi curhat gini sih! Well, enjoy! ^^

_Flashback…._

"_Naruto, hei, Naruto!" aku disadarkan dari lamunanku oleh teman baikku, Sai._

"_Ya, ada apa?"aku mengucek mataku._

"_Hinata... Hinata diserang oleh Kisame!"_

"_A...apa?"_

I Just Want to LOVE you

Pairing: First: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Second: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Rate: T – M

Disclaimer: Masashi K.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Typo, OOC, geje, dll~

Chapter 2: Three feelings you need to love him.

Naruto POV

Aku berlari sebelum Sai memperinci tentang kejadian itu, otakku seperti disihir oleh nama Hinata dan Kisame.

Tapi setelah aku lihat, itu hanyalah… kagebunshin?

"Apa-apaan ini!" kutendang batu didepan kagebunshin tersebut, otomatis kedua kagebunshin tersebut berubah menjadi gumpalan asap.

"Naruto! Hei kau berlari kencang sekali!" mahluk pucat menyebalkan itu berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu!" aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku sebisa mungkin.

"Aku hanya iseng kok, kagebunshin tersebut hanyalah untuk berlatih Hinata.." dia berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa kusadari hari sudah menjelang malam, kubantu Kiba dan lainnya untuk memasang tenda mungil.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Ah, baiklah anak anak yang lain sudah selesai mandi, sekarang gilirannya aku mandi! Aku melilitkan handuk putih ditubuhku dan membawa sabun untuk mandi di dekat air terjun kecil tersebut.

"Auw! Ma... maaf, maaf...!" yap, aku memang menyenggol seseorang, dan itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui saat ini, Sakura-sama!

"..." orang yang kusenggol tidak membalas. Dia berjalan tanpa melirikku. Rambutnya basah, berarti dia sudah mandi. Ah, dia tubuhnya lebih bagus dan ...indah. tak salah Naruto memilihnya, namun tetap saja aku tidak rela.

"...Hinata." langkahnya terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihatku.

"Apa kamu sudah merasakan bibir Naruto yang hangat?" tatapannya datar, tapi pertanyaannya sangat menyakitkan.

"..." aku tidak menjawab, hanya menunduk dan menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kamu sudah merasakan hangatnya tubuh Naruto?" matanya lurus, namun tidak melihatku, entah dia melihat ke siapa.

"..." aku semakin tidak ingin menjawabnya. Menggeleng lagi.

"Apa kamu sudah merasakan..." dia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dia melihat aku yang sedang tertunduk kecil.

"Hangatnya kasih sayang seorang Naruto?"

Aku tidak menggeleng atau apapun lagi. Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Hatiku terlanjur pedih mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

" _Apa kamu sudah merasakan __hangatnya kasih sayang seorang Naruto?" _kata kata menyakitkan itu tergiang berulang kali di telingaku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, menahan supaya air mata ini tidak keluar.

Terlambat. Air mata bening dan asin itu sudah keluar dari mataku dengan sendirinya. Air mata itu keluar semakin deras, deras, dan deras...

"Huaaaa!" aku teriak untuk meredam rasa sakitku. Lalu aku terjatuh. Sabun-ku sudah jatuh dan terseret air hingga aku tak dapat melihatnya kembali. Handukku kotor karena terkena lumpur didekat air terjun itu. Rambutku yang sudah dikundir bola terlepas hingga rambutku tergerai dan ikut mengenai lumpur itu.

"Na...na...naru..to..." di tengah isakanku, aku mencoba menyebut nama itu supaya hatiku lebih baik. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika nama itu berhasil aku sebutkan. Namun tangisanku tetap berlanjut, berlanjut, dan berlanjut...

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku terbangun dari… ah, sepertinya aku pingsan. Jam berapa sekarang? Kalau melihat langit sepertinya ini jam 10 malam. Melihat rambutku kotor dan mukaku berantakan, aku merapihkan dan berniat mandi. Tapi ada kejutan, dipunggungku ada selimut kecil yang cukup menutupi bagian leher sampai kakiku berwarna orange. Kucium selimutnya, hingga aromanya berhasil aku hirup.

"Naruto..." senyumku melebar saat itu juga.

Naruto POV

Aku kasihan saat melihatnya seperti itu, aku tidak jadi tidur karena selimutku aku pinjamkan kepada Hinata. Jadi aku hanya berkeliling sekitar, siapa tahu ada hal menarik yang aku temukan di sini.

Currrr...

Kudengar ada suara cukup aneh di dekat air terjun tersebut, mungkinkah itu kappa? Hahaha, jangan mengkhayal lah Naruto.

Aku membuka sandalku. Aku hanya memakai celana panjang. Oh ya, aku tidak memakai baju karena malam ini cukup panas.

"Hi... Hinata?"

Pikiranku tentang kappa atau apapun itu menghilang saat aku melihat perempuan indigo tersebut, dia berada di dekat air terjun dan sedang membersihkan rambutnya yang kotor karena terkena lumpur. Yang membuat terkejut adalah... dia telanjang dada!

"Na...naruto-kun!" refleks dia menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya karena kaget melihat aku yang sedang melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Aku memutar tubuhku agar tak dapat melihat perempuan manis tersebut.

Apa aku bilang,... manis?

Sekitar 12 menit kemudian, aku melihat perempuan bermata violet tersebut sudah memakai jaket dan celananya, rambutnya masih basah. Dan itu membuatku bergairah mengingat apa yang aku lihat barusan.

"I...ini ba...eh, se...selimut..mu. Te..terima.. ka..kasih!" ia menyerahkan selimut orangeku yang kupinjamkan padanya.

Tahan Naruto, jangan, jangan... kamu sudah punya Saku...

Terlambat. Aku sudah membumkam mulutnya dengan ganas, mengajak lidahnya dan lidahku bermain. Merasakan Hinata yang tidak ingin, aku semakin memanaskan ciumanku. Dengan catatan: aku tidak MEMELUKNYA.

"Engh...Na..." dia mendesah karena tidak mau atau tidak siap (?). mendengar desahannya, kupercepat ciumanku.

"Stop!". Dia mendorongku. Menghentikan ciumanku terhadapnya. Tunggu... tunggu... aku sudah menciumnya? Dengan ganas pula! Tunggu, dimana Sakura? Dia tidak melihat kami, bukan? Mengingat tadi aku sudah menemaninya tidur, sekarang aku lega.

Sekarang tinggal memeperluruskan ciumanku dengan Hinata.

"Eng... Hinata... Kita anggap saja barusan tidak terjadi, hehehhe. O ya, dimana Sakura?" aku hanya menunjukan muka bodohku dan menggaruk garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Sa-sakura sama ada di tenda..." kulihat mukanya memerah.

"Hm, terima kasih ya Hinata!" aku berjalan meninggalkan perempuan lembut tersebut.

Dan tanpa kusadari, perempuan tersebut telah tersenyum penuh arti.

*Aka Yamada*

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

'Syarat pertama sudah kulakukan... c-cium..an dengan Naruto... Kami-sama, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu...' Aku tersenyum dengan gembira, aku tahu pipiku sudah berwarna merah dan panas. Panas Sekali. Karena aku sendiri dapat merasakannya.

BRUK!

Dengan sangat bodohnya aku tersandung batu, tentu saja jatuh dan persis jatuh di depan batu tersebut.

Te—s.

Saat aku mencoba berdiri, kurasakan ada bau darah, dan ternyata itu adalah darah yang keluar dari hidung putihku. Kesialan menghampiriku, kurasa.

"Sini aku bantu." Terdengar suara laki laki berat datang lalu menjulurkan tangannya. Aku pun terasa terbantu. Haha siapa yang mau membantuku yang bodoh ini? Apa mungkin Naru...

"Kiba?" aku terheran ketika melihat dia mengangkat tubuhku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Hm! Ada yang salah?" dia melebarkan mulutnya, membuatku dapat melihat giginya yang bersih. Memang mirip dengan Naruto, tapi—

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pria yang kucintai selama 6 tahun tersebut.

"Kamu tidak tidur?" dia mengajakku berjalan di sekitar sini.

"Belum.."

"Belum mau apa tidak mau?" dia mengajakku bercanda.

"Hahha-.."

Omonganku terputus karena aku mendengar suara aneh.

"Engh...Na..naruto-kun..le..bi..h...ngh.."

Jangan jangan...

Aku buru-buru ke tenda aku dan Sakura. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin yang membuat Kiba terheran-heran.

Aku tidak peduli itu sekarang. Mataku melebar dan kakiku gemetaran ketika melihat pemandangan tak seonoh tersebut.

Kulihat Sakura dengan mesranya ber-ciuman dengan Naruto. Sakura... polos tanpa busana. Sedangkan Naruto masih memakai celana yang tadi.

Sakura dengan nafsu mencium Naruto. Naruto pun juga bernafsu..

Tunggu, ada yang salah.

Mereka melakukan itu dengan... nafsu, bukan cinta.

" _Apa kamu sudah merasakan __hangatnya kasih sayang seorang Naruto?"_ kata kata Sakura tergiang kembali di kepalaku.

Sakura... tidak mendapat kasih sayang Naruto, tapi nafsunya.

Singkatnya, mereka tidak mencintai dengan kasih sayang seutuhnya. Tapi nafsu.

Begitupun aku!

"_Apa kamu sudah merasakan bibir Naruto yang hangat?"_ pertanyaan Sakura yang pertama. Aku sudah merasakan bibirnya. Bukan bibirnya yang hangat. 

Aku memang bodoh. Mengatakan itu _bibir Naruto yang hangat_. Padahal itu hanya nafsu Naruto.

Aku masih merasakan ciuman kami 15 menit yang lalu. Kurasakan bibirnya dingin. Tidak hangat. Aku memang lamban, bodoh. Aku mengerti mengapa Sakura mengejekku terus menerus (read: I just want to LOVE you, chapter: 1). Kulanjutkan tatapanku kepada Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka masih melakukannya dengan _nafsu semata_. Aku tersenyum lebar. Sekarang aku dan Sakura masih belum merasakan satu dari 3 hal tersebut.

Bibir Naruto yang hangat.

Tubuh Naruto yang hangat.

Dan... Kasih Sayang Naruto yang hangat.

Imbang.

Aku melanjutkan obrolanku dengan Kiba. Menunggu mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka.

Normal POV

08.00 AM

"Huaaaamm..." perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut merentangkan tangannya.

"Ohayou Sakura-sama, anak anak yang lain sudah mandi dan sarapan. Kami masih menyisakan omelet untukmu.  
" sapa perempuan lembut tersebut.

"aku tak perlu disapa olehmu, menyebalkan!" perempuan yang disapa malah membalas kasar.

"Aku tahu." jawabnya dengan kalem.

Marah, dilayangkan tangannya dengan kasar ke arah muka perempuan itu.

TRING!

Ternyata tujuan perempuan bermata hijau tidak dapat diselesaikan. Tangannya tertahan oleh kunai yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Berhentilah Sakura-sama. Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang salah..." jawab perempuan bermata violet tersebut dengan menatap mata Sakura dalam dalam. Membuat Sakura sediri merasakan ada yang aneh.

Mata perempuan yang memegang kunai melirik belahan dada Sakura.

"Sakura, cairan putih apa yang ada di dadamu?" perempuan Indigo tersebut pura pura tidak tahu apa yang Sakura dan Naruto lakukan.

"Bu...bukan apa apa! Mungkin air mineral itu!" katanya sambil menunjukan air di samping kasur lipatnya.

"Oh... baiklah Sakura-sama, ayo kita berangkat.."

"Iya."

*Aka Yamada*

.

.

.

.

Saat perempuan bermarga Hyuuga baru berjalan 6 langkah dari tenda, dia bertemu dengan orang yang merebut 'first kiss'nya.

"Um... halo.." sapa pemuda berambut pirang dengan canggung.

"Ha...ha..llo.." balas perempuan berambut indigo tak kalah canggung.

Saat hendak berjalan, pemuda tersebut berbisik di telinga perempuan yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga tersebut.

"Jangan kau ingat kejadian kemarin, kumohon." katanya berbisik.

"Ba..baik..lah.."

"Sakuraa-chaann!" pemuda itu langsung berlari meninggalkan perempuan disampingnya.

Dan mereka langsung bermesraan. Lagi.

Sakura POV

Haah! Hinata melihat... cairan sperma Naruto! Salah sendiri dia menaruh 'itu'nya di belahan dadaku. Dan salahku juga tidak membersihkannya. Untung saja dia bodoh, sehingga dia 'iya-iya-saja' saat kubilang itu adalah air mineral.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada yang ganjal antara Naruto dan Hinata, entah itu apa. Naruto selalu baik kepadaku seperti biasa..

Aku melihat ada yang seru dibicarakan antara Kiba dan Shino, aku mendengarkan saja dari jarak 2 meter.

"kamu serius?" Shino tampak serius.

"Benar! Aku melihat dengan kedua mataku, saat itu Hinata dengan Naruto beciuman di pinggir air terjun!"

Mataku terbelalak. Shuriken di tanganku jatuh.

"Apa apaan ini?"

*To Be Continued*

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? OOC-kah? Jelek-kah? Atau malah makin aneh?

Akachan udah berusaha mati matian agar kata katanya tidak terlalu langsung, juga lemonnya. Aka memang sengaja tidak menceritakannya ^^

Disini Sakura tidak sejahat di chapter 1, mungkin di chap 3 dia bakal sinis lagi, lebih sinis mungkin.

Hinata... umm, disini memang dipertunjukan agak tegar, tapi bakal jadi lemah lagi di chap 3 (mungkin).

Lemon? Bakal dipersiapkan.

NaruHina? Disini mereka udah kissing ^^

NaruSaku? Jangan terlalu berharap ^^

SasuHina? NEVER!

Ok, one thing:

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	3. Chapter 3 That eyes mean sadness

Laaaahh...maap baru updateeeeeeeeee~ TT_TT

Hola hola~! Aka kembali! *ditimpuk batu*

Ganti rate ah~ rate M yaaa wkwkwk

Well, enjoy!

_Flashback..._

"_Aku melihat, Hinata dan Naruto berciuman di pinggir sungai!"_

"_Apa-apaan ini?"_

I Just Want to LOVE You

Pairing : First: Naruto U. & Sakura H.

Second: Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Rate : M

Disclaimer: Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.

Warning : Typo, OOC, aneh dll~

Chapter 3 : That eyes mean sadness...

Normal POV

"Hei, kau Kiba! Dengar dari mana kalau Naruto berciuman dengan Hinata kemarin?" bentak perempuan bermarga Haruno tersebut.

"Lah, aku lihat sendiri kok." Jawab laki-laki yang dibentak dengan santai.

"KAU!" perempuan tersebut marah sehingga mengambil kerah laki laki tersebut dengan kasar lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah dengan kasar juga.

"Ukh!" sepertinya laki laki bernama Kiba tersebut kesakitan.

Tanpa disadari, ada perempuan indigo melihat kejadian Kiba disakiti, lari menghampirinya.

"Sakura-sama! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

"Awas kau, pelacur!"

"A..apa maksudmu..?"

"Berisik kau, aku tahu kau berciuman dengan Naruto!" bentak Sakura dengan kasar.

"Na..." perempuan indigo tersebut berhenti berbicara. Dia tahu pria yang disayanginya akan disakiti oleh perempuan didepannya jika dia beritahu yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang orang yang mencium Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu." Tatapannya datar, namun bermakna sesuatu yang perempuan berambut merah jambu tersebut tidak tahu.

Tatapan yang bermakna kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

*Aka Yamada*

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang orang yang mencium Naruto-kun terlebih dahulu."

Aku memang menatapnya datar.

Membuat orang yang didepanku tidak mengetahui maksudku menatapnya seperti itu.

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian disana? Ayo pergi lagi!" laki laki yang kusayangi berlari kehadapanku, tidak. Kehadapan Sakura Haruno.

"Huh! Ayo pergi Kiba! Shino!" dia memang memanggil kedua laki laki itu, namun tidak memanggil diriku.

~Di perjalanan

"Dum dum..." kulihat laki laki berambut pirang didepanku dedang bersenandung kecil sambil bergurau bersama kapten tim 7, Yamato. Andai saja aku dapat bergabung bersama mereka, andai.

"Umm... Ya-yamato-sensei..." aku mencoba mengingatkan orang didepanku ini.

"Ya! Ada apa Hinata?" katanya sambil memainkan kunainya.

"Bu..bukankah ki-kita harus me..minta ke-kepada kazekage dulu ji...ka ingin melewa-ti Su...Sunagakure..." aku berkata seperti itu karena kami sudah mau keluar dari desa Sunagakure.

"Oh iya! Hahaha, terima kasih Hinata!" katanya tertawa, padahal tak ada yang lucu.

"Sa-sama sama..."

Tanpa kusadari, ada sepasang bola mata Emerald yang memandangku dari tadi.

.

.

"Ok, kita sudah meminta izin kepada Gaara, ayo berangkaat!" kata laki laki bernama Naruto sambil berlompat-lompat.

"Hm, ayo Naru-chan!"orang yang memanggil 'Naru-chan' menghampirinya.

"Uuuuh, aku tak suka dipanggil seperti itu Sakura!"

"Hehehe, tak apaaa~." Balas orang itu lalu mencium bibir orang didepannya.

Bibir yang belum pernah kurasakan. (read: I just want to LOVE you, chap: 2)

Bibir yang terhantui oleh nafsu semata.

Bibir yang tak pernah hangat.

Aku pura pura tak melihat mereka, hanya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tanpa disadari, waktu berjalan.

Berjalan lebih cepat daripada kita berlari.

Normal POV

Malam tiba saat kami mencapai jembatan Tenchi. Kami bertenda di tengah hutan. Terlihat ada orang yang bertato segitiga bersusah payah mendirikan tenda yang sudah 6 kali rubuh. Terlihat ada orang bermata putih sejuk memasak sup sayuran di kuali panas. Terlihat ada dua orang memakai masker dan berbaju hijau dengan pelindung di sekeliling wajahnya sedang melihat peta untuk petunjuk besok akan berjalan. Terlihat ada orang berambut merah jambu sedang berlatih jurus bersama laki laki berambut pirang. Dan terlihat ada orang sedang melihat lihat pohon sambil mencari apakah ada serangga yang cukup bagus untuk hiasan.

Semua sibuk dengan aktivitas masing masing.

"Hoi! Tenda sudah siap!" teriak salah satu dari kelompok tersebut dengan keringatan karena akhirnya tendanya siap.

"Ma...makanannya su-sudah si..ap!" teriakan yang tak lantang datang dari Hinata Hyuuga.

"Selamat makan!" mereka ber-6 mengucapkan itu bersama-sama dengan lantang.

"Hinata, sup miso-mu sangat enak." Tanpa disadari, perempuan bermata hijau memuji masakan Hinata Hyuuga.

"A..arigatou Gozaimasu!" terlihat pipinya memerah karena dipuji.

Dipuji oleh orang yang menyakitinya.

"Iya! Hei, Kiba! Lihatlah, tenda itu rubuh lagi!" laki laki bernama Naruto tersebut tertawa sambil berkata tersebut, tertawa karena itu adalah hal yang lucu jika mengingat bahwa dia telah mencoba lebih dari 6 kali.

"Aaarrghh! Sial! Ini mangkuknya, padahal rencanaku mau langsung tidur setelah makan hari ini. Mana tulangku remuk semua lagi!" pemuda tersebut mengeluh sambil memegang punggungnya.

"Lah? Memangnya punggungmu kenapa, Kiba?"

"Aku didorong hingga jatuh oleh..." perkataannya terputus.

"Oleh?"

"Akamaru! Aahahaha, dia memang anak nakal!" terlihat sekali tertawanya terpaksa.

"Kau yakin punggungmu tak apa?" perempuan indigo tersebut terlihat khawatir, karena ia melihat bagaimana Kiba terjatuh, terjatuh ke tanah berbatuan. Dijatuhkan oleh orang yang entah mempunyai hati atau tidak. Lalu Naruto pergi untuk menaruh mangkuknya di ember besar yang berjarak 6 meter darinya.

"Iya Hinata! Hahaha..." tawanya terhenti, melihat orang didepannya.

Lagi lagi orang didepannya menarik kerahnya, menjatuhkannya ke bawah, menariknya keatas, menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sakura-sama... hentikan!" perlahan terlihat cairan bening keluar dari mata violet tersebut, sakit hati melihat temannya dilecehkan.

"Ok..." perempuan tersebut yang ternyata Sakura menjatuhkannya ke tanah lagi, sehingga terlihat tetesan berwarna merah keluar deras dari punggung Kiba Inuzuka tersebut. Lalu pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ air mata kesedihan, mohon jangan datang kepadaku,

meskipun hatiku selalu mengalami kesedihan~

"Kau yakin tak apa Kiba?" perempuan indigo tersebut sangat sayang terhadap temannya yang ini, sehingga sangat khawatir jika temannya terluka seperti ini.

"Iya, Hinata! Hahaha, kau..." perkataannya terpotong merasakan Hinata meraba punggungnya lalu mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Buka bajumu, Kiba. Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu..." Kata perempuan tersebut dengan lembut. Laki laki yang dipanggil Kiba hanya menurut, diapun melepas bajunya sehingga hanya memakai celana ninja-nya.

Perempuan tersebut begidik ngeri melihat luka yang terjadi di tubuh temannya, beberapa cm kulitnya terkelupas hingga terlihat dagingnya.

"Ta...tahan ya... i-ini akan se..sedikit perih..." lalu perempuan tersebut mengambil kain putih dari air hangat yang dia rebus, diperasnya lalu ditempelkannya di luka Kiba. Dilepas ditempel, dilepas ditempel, begitu seterusnya. Lalu dia mengambil alkohol obat dari kantong medisnya, mengingat bahwa dia adalah ninja medis.

"Saa...sakitt..." laki laki tersebut merintih perih.

"Ta-tahan se..bentar ki..Kiba.." lalu ditempelnya kapas di luka tersebut 2 tumpuk dan diplester.

"Nah, selesai!" katanya tersenyum puas.

"Hi-Hinata..."

Kiba POV

"Nah, selesai!" kata perempuan dibelakangku.

"Hi-Hinata..." sepertinya mukaku memerah.

"Ya?" kuputar tubuhku, melihat sosoknya yang seperti bidadari putih yang tersenyum indah.

Secara refleks, kutempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Tidak mengandung nafsu sedikitpun. Hanya kelembutan dan kehangatan.

Selama kurang lebih 30 detik, kulepas bibirku dari bibirnya.

Namun yang kulihat... Air mata?

"Eh..." aku panik, apa yang harus aku katakan?

Tanpa kusadari, perempuan itu berlari meninggalkan aku. Meninggalkan aku yang bingung.

Normal POV

Terlihat ada perempuan berlari tersendu-sendu sambil berlari.

"Haahh... hahh..." terlihat perempuan itu sesak nafas, karena ia berlari sambil menangis.

BRUK!

Kalian benar, perempuan itu memang menabrak seseorang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

"Huhuhuh.." perempuan itu tidak berlari lagi. Dapat dirasakan bahwa perempuan tersebut meremas jaket orange orang didepannya.  
"Hei, kau kenapa Hinata?"  
"Huhu.." tak menjawab.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu. Menghangatkan hati yang resah itu.

"Tak usah khawatir, semua akan baik baik saja..."

Mukanya merah semerah tomat, jantungnya berbunyi 5 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perlahan, ia angkat kepalanya. Menemukan violet dengan saphire. Lalu ia angkat tangannya, mencapai leher sang laki laki. Sang laki laki pun sudah memeluk pinggang sang perempuan dari tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari. Mungkin kalian berpikir pagi ini adalah hari yang cerah dan menyenangkan. Namun tidak untuk Hinata. Tidak akan pernah.

Perempuan Hyuuga tersebut menyentuh bibirnya saat bangun tidurnya. Bibir ini sudah pernah menyentuh bibir Naruto dan Kiba. Dua lelaki yang dia sayangi, terlebih ke Naruto.

Dia masih mengingat bibir Naruto yang dingin dan penuh rasa nafsu semata.

Dia masih mengingat bibir Kiba yang hangat dan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Namun dia tak tahu menahu bagaimana perasaan dua pemuda tersebut terhadapnya.

"Kami-sama... apa yang harus aku lakukan..." perempuan tersebut frustasi, dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan tak beraturan.

Tak tahukah bahwa Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke?

Tak tahukah bahwa dia sendiri tidak menyukai Kiba?

Tak tahukah Naruto sebesar apa rasa cinta terhadapnya?

Cinta segitiga ini membuat semua orang frustasi.

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba.

Rencana apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk mereka?

Semakin dipikir, semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul.

Mengapa Sakura menyukai Naruto?

Mengapa Kiba menciumnya tiba tiba?

Mengapa Naruto menciumnya kalau dia itu sudah mempunyai Sakura?

Mengapa Sasuke harus meninggalkan Sakura yang sangat mencintainya?

"AAAKKKHH!"

.

.

.

.

*Aka Yamada*

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba Hinata kaget.

Mengapa dia sendiri mencintai Naruto begitu besar? Apa alasannya?

Kita semua tak tahu.

Hanya cinta yang mengetahuinya.

"Hinata!" panggil Kiba.

"Ha-halo..." jawabnya tak beraturan.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu, Hinata! Jadilah kekasihku!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"A-aku... ti,..dak bisa.."

"Jangan bilang kamu masih menyukai bocah kuning tersebut?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Bodoh kamu! Bodoh! Dia tak mungkin menyukaimu!.

DEG

Perkataaan Kiba bagaikan meriam besar di jantung Hinata, tak menyangka bahwa Kiba akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ki-kiba..."

"Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu Hinata! Aku pasti akan lebih membahagiakanmu lebih dari Naruto!"

"Cin-cinta tak...bi..bisa dipak..sa Ki-Kiba..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum sembab.

TES

Muka Hinata yang daritadi hanya menunduk, merasakan ada genangan air diselimutnya. Itu bukan miliknya. Jangan jangan...

Tangannya gemetar, mukanya menunjukan raut wajah kasihan.

Kiba menangis...

To Be Continued...

Hyaaaaaaaa~~~ selesaiii!

Bagaimana chapter ini? OOC?

Aka pikir naruhina-nya sudah cukup hehehe

Kayaknya chapter ini ga ada rate M-nya ya?

Makanya aka bikin ini rate T-M hehehe

Byeeeeee~!


End file.
